Radiance Of Stardust
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Magic had to do a lot to keep herself hidden from Human attention. Moving around she can't stay anywhere for too long or risk discovery Given that Magic was once human before an untimely accident this isn't how she assumed her life would lead. Magic thought she was the only one of her kind until the Autobots appear in Detroit. *Based on Transformers Animated 2007-2009 Series*
1. Chapter 1

**Radiance Of Stardust Prologue **

_Once upon a time outside the City of Detroit there was a small family living in a low class neighborhood. A typical family with a father, mother, and a daughter. _

_Same as most family's this one had it's faults, but different than most theirs ran more than skin deep. If one really looked passed first appearances then anyone could see them. _

_While the father was hard working man who put in for two jobs during the week the mother was anything but. She's a wastrel, spending whatever money she has on alcohol. The times she was sober were no better either. _

_Growing up the daughter Magic lived a hard life, but she learned to live and move past it even at such a young age. Basically thanks to the time she spent with her father. Not only was he hard working, he is, also, a very loving man. On the rare occasions he wasn't working the two spent all their time together. He had a little pet man for her. _

_His Stardust. _

_In spite of all the troubles Magic's family went through it seems they were making it. All appeared well._

_Then when the girl was thirteen her father died in a work related accident at a warehouse down the wharfs. _

_After that things were never the same for Magic._

_Without the father's income from both of his jobs things went downhill fast. The mother's alcoholism got worse and worse. Since the mother doesn't work things became a freaking mess. The family went on welfare and food stamps in order to support themselves. Unfortunately neither of those things were being put to good use. _

_The mother didn't care about paying the bills or taking care of her daughter. All she cared about was how and where she was going to get her next drink. In her eyes the only value Magic had to her is how much money she added to the welfare checks merely because of her registry here. _

_Finally not long after Magic turned seventeen she had enough. _

_One night when her mother was out cold on the couch from all the drinking she'd been doing Magic decided to run away. She snuck out in the dead of night making a break for freedom._

_Magic had it all figured out. She'd hitchhike until she was far enough away where no one who mattered would care to look for her. She has a bit of money saved up without her mother ever knowing about it so she could support herself for a couple of weeks until she gets to where she needed to go. Who knows perhaps she'd grab a couple of odd jobs here and there. She can pass for eighteen so that could work. She wouldn't have to lie about it for long anyway. _

_So she made her move._

_Then an out of this mind experience occurred that altered the course of her destiny for good._

_That night as Magic was walking the most peculiar and unexpected thing occurred. Out of nowhere something phenomenal fell from the sky. Intrigued and astonished by it Magic investigated instead of fleeing from the scene. Magic suspected whatever this is might've been a part from a satellite or an asteroid that had burned up on entry in the atmosphere._

_Well Magic was right about one thing. It did come from outer space._

_A pod was smoking inside a deep crater. _

_When Magic got closer she discovered what was inside the pod after she opened it. There lying inside the pod is what appears to be a small metallic body. Magic could easily tell it's metal just by looking at it, but she was thoroughly stumped by its other features. It seems to have almost a liquid like visage to her._

_A wiser person probably would've turned and run, but Magic's curiosity overpowered those instincts. Instead Magic reached out to touch this strange thing. In seconds Magic would come to regret that._

_The very moment Magic touched the protoform a bright light exploded in her eyes upon contact. It knocked her out._

_Hours later Magic awoke in that same spot supposedly unharmed. _

_This can't have been further from the truth. There are serious consequences to Magic's error in judgment. _

_Somehow the protoform in the pod had taken over her body. Literally it altered her biology her to the point where she's no longer human._

_It changed her into a Transformer._

_Magic no longer exists. All that remains now is Stardust. _

**Authors Note:**

**Short, but straight to the point. **

**So what do you guys think of this idea? I know the Transformed Animated Series 2007-2009 wasn't as popular as the rest, but I like it. It's my sincerest hope that you will too. **

**I'm sure that you've probably all noticed by now the array of new stories next to the other ones I'm currently working on. The reason for this is that many of them are now coming close to reaching their ends. This means new ones have to be put up for the readers enjoyment. I hope you like these just as much as you do the others. **

**Another thing here is that I'm in desperate need your shared opinion over a new story idea that I came up with recently while watching two of my favorite franchises. **

**I'm considering doing a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. Do you guys think I should make it a crossover or just put it in the Justice League Universe? Another thing is about an idea of the symbiote completely taking over the host or if the relationship is a lot like Eddie and Venom's in the 2018 movie?**** Another thing is I'm having trouble with figuring out a title and a name for my character. If anyone has suggestions I'm more than willing to hear them. **

**As per usual with stuff like this the person/readers that offer the winning suggestions gets a question answered for the story in mind. In this case it's the Justice League 2001-2003 and Venom 2018 story. **

**I really want to get this idea up and running soon, but I'm kind of all over the place.**

**Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

**Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

**Can you imagine a world without the following: ****  
****\- Youtube ****  
****\- Twitter ****  
****\- Facebook ****  
****\- Tumblr ****  
****\- Reddit ****  
****\- Memes ****  
****What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction. **

**To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet. **

**Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

**Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:****  
****: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

**Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.****  
****: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

**Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube****  
****: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Stardust and the alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates for various readers amusement everywhere. **

**Radiance Of Stardust Chapter 1**

**50 Years Later:**

Life hasn't been easy for Stardust since her transformation. In a world that would see her as a freak and have no qualms about dissecting her to find out what makes her tick Stardust must remain in disguise, hidden from the publics prying eyes. Not that elementary where you're living in late 20th century Detroit. Thanks to Sumdac Enterprises, Detroit is now the initial go to place for the most advanced and desirable pieces of technology. Honestly things are advancing so fast that it does make it somewhat less bothersome for her to blend in during vehicle mode.

For the most part Stardust keeps on the outskirts of the now thriving city, swiping oil for consummation whenever no one was looking. Stardust found she had regular cravings for oil in the first months. As the five decades steadily went by Stardust learned that oil is now essential to her diet and survival along with a certain mineral. This particular mineral Stardust could never successfully identify. Unlike the failed attempts Stardust went through in test runs with other organic foods she used to eat while human her body didn't reject this.

This surprised Stardust so she warily tried some more regardless of any potential hazards that may plague her new forms functions. This new food source didn't cause Stardust any harm. In fact it made her feel much stronger.

Stardust trained hard and all the time in areas where this isn't a large quantity of human activity making it safe to do. Stardust gained a formidable weapons system that contains blades and blasters. Stardust hand carved markers for target practice to improve actions to protect herself correctly. Stardust is now prodigy since she's self taught, but by the 50th year Stardust is quite proud of her hard work and accomplishments gained in solitude.

With no one holding her back Stardust actually traveled most of the world, not wanting to be tied down in one place. There was a whole brand new world out there for Stardust to explore and she did, having a wonderful experience the entire time. But each trip never did last for very long. Detroit is her home and she'll always come back to it. Although she avoided interacting with humans by any means necessary to succeed in this lonely existence. As far as Stardust is aware she is the only member of her species living on Earth. She found no sign of anyone else with her mechanical shape shifting affliction anywhere on the planet.

This is something Stardust was forced to accept left she fall into an unseemly and gloomy depression that would waste her away.

She's been good ever since she surpassed this crucial milestone.

Here's another.

After the beginning two decades went by Stardust underwent something quite involuntary. She actually went to see how her wastrel of a mother was doing.

Stardust fully expected her mother to be just as she left her. Stumbling around the house with bottles scattered everywhere and living off whatever welfare benefits the lady could possibly get her grimy hands on.

Instead Stardust found a separate family living there happy and unspoiled. So Stardust did some digging by hacking into the computer network. Here she found out that her mother had died from alcohol poisoning not a year after Stardust's departure. Stardust wasn't shocked. Her mother's death was imminent, she just hadn't known when.

Still she was Stardust's mother so she did feel some empathy for the woman. Not as much as her father. Once a year Stardust would visit her father's grave, not speaking a word for fear someone might hear and report a talking motorbike with no rider. Stardust simply sat there in the nearest parking lot on the grounds with her scope trained on his resting place.

Stardust's father is the only person in her life who ever had truly loved her.

Stardust needn't feel this way for much longer.

What prayers she has are about to be answered.

Soon Stardust is going to see that she's not as alone in this district as she first thought. Somewhere out there new friends are going to show up changing and opening up her eyes to a whole other universe.

**Authors Note:**

**Wishing you all a Happy 4****th**** of July!**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**By the way the mineral Stardust found in the woods is energon. **

**Next time around heralds the Autobots arrival to Detroit. Something to definitely look forward to in the near future. Life is no doubt going to become even more interesting and enticing for Stardust to continue on with. **

**I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Stardust and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Radiance Of Stardust Chapter 2 **

Stardust is not having a very good day. You see the previous evening while Stardust had been out for the night instead of in her abandoned warehouse home in Detroit and had accidentally fallen into recharge in a red zone. After she woke up the next morning Stardust discovers that she's stuck at a towing company lot. Stardust almost gets caught sneaking out of there, but she makes it out by the skin of her teeth. Stardust really needed some oil to cool her nerves after that fiasco.

On her way to get some that's when Stardust intercepts a distress call coming from multiple police radios.

There's a problem at a Sumdac Systems Enterprises manufacturing factory down at the port.

A mutated monster is wreaking havoc at the facility.

The Detroit Police Department is already there led by Captain Fanzone trying to keep the situation under control and the monster contained. Unfortunately they are severely out of their depth with this thing, whatever it may be.

Having crashlanded and fallen into a deep stasis Optimus Prime and his team have awoken inside their ship. Now in brand new vehicular changing modes Prowl, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime explore this new world while Ratchet volunteers to remain to guard and begin repairs on the ship.

The four Autobot's arrive on the chaotic scene before Stardust.

Not knowing how things work here on planet Earth the Autobots somehow believe the other vehicles around them are actually Transformers just as they are. They'd be wrong.

"Greetings, Fellow Bots, we are here to help," declared Optimus Prime.

A massive tentacle from the mutated monster slams in front of them.

In his police motorcycle form Prowl begins to inch forward to engage the creature only to be held back by Optimus Prime.

"Do not engage that thing yet. Keep your scanners peeled for Decepticons," commanded Optimus Prime.

Robotic police drones then fly in shooting laser bolts at the monster in hopes of stopping it.

"If those are Decepticons then we've got nothing to worry about," said Bumblebee.

In their vehicular modes the Autobots valiantly fight the mutant monster while at the same time trying to communicate with the drones and vehicles they assume to Transformers with no response.

"Can't anybody talk on this planet," exclaimed Bumblebee, thoroughly frustrated.

At that exact moment Sari Sumdac comes running out of the building pursing her robotic dog Sparkplug who has stolen her security key card. As Sari is stuck in a tug of war with it Bumblebee and Bulkhead roll closer in confusion and curiosity.

"What is that thing," said Bulkhead.

"It must be some kind of pet," said Bumblebee.

"Why would a four legged Bot want a pet that big," asked Bulkhead.

The two dodge another attack and come within arms length of Sari.

The green SWAT car looming over her startles Sari enough where she tugs the security key card back and Sparkplug goes bolting back into the building.

Crooning, Bulkhead said "Hi, Little Creature. My name is Bulkhead. Did you loose your Owner Bot?"

Silence.

Sari shrieks in terror and fright.

It talked! A car actually talked to her!

Hastily backing away from her, Bumblebee said "That thing must be armed with a high frequency sonic weapon."

Sari flees.

"I think it's scared. Don't worry, Little Creature. I'm not gonna hurt you," said Bulkhead.

Sari accidentally falls into the clutches of the monster.

"But that thing might," said Bumblebee.

Sari struggles to escape, but it's no use. She's not strong enough.

"What is that thing," said Prowl.

"Whatever it is it needs our help. Autobots, trans-," said Optimus Prime, ordering his men to change from their alt modes.

Optimus Prime is abruptly cut off as a light green motorcycle speeds onto the scene passed everyone else. A motorcycle without a rider to be exact.

As soon as the motorcycle gets within 50 feet of the monster it launches upwards. Airborne the motorcycle shifts its shape into a Stardusts alternate form.

The transformation leaves the watching Human gawking with gapping mouths, utterly speechless.

The Autobots are just as stunned, but maybe not as extreme.

"Okay who the hell is that," shouted Bumblebee.

**Authors Note:**

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


End file.
